


The crafty bandits.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of violence, Crime, Death, M/M, On the Run, Yaoi, heavily hinted relationship, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: A pair of thieves known as the crafty bandits have been going around committing theft crimes. They have yet to be caught but how will that happen when no one has any idea who they are? They are cunning, fast, sneaky, devious and crafty. They've become thieves that the world will remember for a long time. Will they fall to the law or will they continue to escape the law? Where will they strike next? Will justice ever catch up to the legendary thieves?





	1. Prologue.

The night was silent chilly and the air still. 

Two pairs of feet patter on the ground rushing through the streets disturbs the peacefulness of the night without alerting any other human being. The two figures dash along only to quickly duck into hiding in an alley just in time as a cop car strolls on past. 

There is a few moments of nothing then one figure peers out to make sure the police car is gone. 

The on figure gives the other a gesture to go. 

The two continue on their way to their destination. They make it in no time and they looks up slightly at the building they now stand in front of. 

“Well here it is.” One figure says to the other. 

“Yes.” The other agrees. “Ready?” The other looks to the first one. 

The first one nods. “Let’s do this.” 

The two move forward and stop at the doors.

The first takes out a paperclip straightening it only to start picking the lock. 

Once the door is open the two swiftly move in. 

One pulls out a spray bottle and sprays the air but no lasers appear so the one puts away the spray. 

They continue along deeper into the building. They split up to cover more ground. 

One hops over the front desk and begins looking through the drawers. 

The other moves along through the building to find anything else valuable. 

They begin to fill their school bags they brought along with anything of value. 

Once they’ve gathered al they can they take out a cloth each wiping down the places they touched to not leave any fingerprints. 

They then leave the building touching the door with the clothes so as to not have to scrub the door down again. They disappear into the night with only a letter left behind on the front desk. 

The letter is made of cut out pieces of magazine and the letter was even wiped of finger prints. 

It reads:

Thank you.   
-The Crafty Bandits. 

With a picture of two foxes underneath the words facing each other but slightly glancing to the reader. 

Thus the Crafty Bandit’s made front headlines as the camera’s surveillance only managed to capture so much thus they can’t tell who the bandits are. 

The Crafty Bandits continued their thieving over the years and built quite the reputation especially as no one knows where they will strike next, who they are and such on. 

The article in the newspapers explain them as…….

The Crafty Bandits are a pair of identical twins who are master thieves. They will distract you to get your guard down which they are also masters at. They are cunning, fast, sneaky, devious and crafty.

The Crafty Bandits legend continues to grow to this day.


	2. Chapter one.

The twins decided to walk to school today. They are talking and smiling as they discuss whatever comes to mind. They pass by a news stand and pause to look at the front page. 

Crafty Bandits strike again!

“Once again. The Crafty Bandits make it on front pages.” Hikaru says and his eyes skirt down to the article skimming it. “Always seeming to know how to make frint page.” He hums.

Kaoru nods in agreement. 

“This time by stealing some of the world’s most expensive jewelry.” Hikaru says turning to his brother. 

“Next time is still a mystery.” Kaoru adds. 

Hikaru nods in agreement. “Yes. Well let’s get going.” 

The two begin walking again heading off to school as they were doing before.

School was pretty boring and the twins are happy when the time for the host club comes around like an answer to a prayer. 

They enter into the club room and find there is no theme today but that doesn’t bother them as they move in putting their bags in the back room then they get ready just like the other hosts are doing. 

In no time the club room is busy with guests. 

“Did you hear that the Crafty Bandits struck again?” One of the twins guests ask. 

“Yes.” Hikaru confirms. “It almost seems like old news.” He shrugs. 

“They continue to know just what to do to go on front page whenever they want.” Another guest says only to gasp. “What if they come after one of us?” 

“Oh don’t worry dear princesses.” Hikaru says with host club smile. “May I remind you that they don’t go to hurt people physically. They are thieves nothing more. But if they did go as far as to hurt someone.” His eyes flicker to Kaoru. “I’d have to put my dear Kaoru under surveillance to keep him safe.” 

Kaoru blushes softly. “Hikaru you don’t need to do that.” He says. 

Hikaru slips an arm around Kaoru’s shoulders pulling his brother close. “But of course I do.” He says with a purr in his voice. “I would protect you from anything.” He nuzzles Kaoru’s cheek making the other blush a little more. 

Their guests squeal in delight. 

Kyouya watches the two for a few moments then turns away pushing up his glasses with one finger only to look to the others noting how they are doing today then he does his own part. 

“Oh that’s so sweet.” One of the twins guests say as they come down from their fangirl high. 

“I would lay down my life for Kaoru.” Hikaru tells them. 

Kaoru leans over as Hikaru turns feeling movement only for part of his upper back to hit Hikaru’s chest. He looks up with sad eyes to the other who looks down to him. “But Hikaru.” He whimpers. “I can’t live without you.” 

The guests with the twins lean closer in anticipation. 

Hikaru gently wraps his arms around Kaoru and kiss his brothers nose as he finds it easy to reach. “Oh Kaoru. I can’t live without you either.” 

“Hikaru.” Kaoru almost gasps in a husky whisper just loud enough to be heard.

The twins guests are once again sent into their fangirl high. 

The twins share a smirk between them when no one is watching. 

The rest of the host club hours went along smoothly and now they are cleaning up to place things for the maids to clean. 

Hikaru grabs his and Kaoru’s bags and turns as his brother comes over to him. “Ready to go?”

Kaoru stops in front of Hikaru and nods. 

“See you!” Hikaru calls leading Kaoru out of the club room as the two head off to where the limo is waiting for them. 

They arrive to outside where the limo is. 

The driver who had been patiently waiting for the twins to arrive while he is standing beside the limo looking professional as expected. “Good day young masters.” He bows and opens the door to the limo staying bowed.

The twins climb in as Hikaru lets Kaoru go in first then once both of them are safely inside the driver closes the door behind them before heading around the limo to get to the driver’s seat to take the twins back home. 

As the limo starts driving Hikaru is leaning back with his arms up slightly crisscrossing behind his head almost like a pillow as he closes his eyes. 

“Finally we are free.” He sighs in contentment.

“Yes.” Kaoru agrees plopping back to leaning back against the seat. “It’s nice.”

Hikaru opens one eye half way to look to his brother. “Yeah.” He agrees. 

When they finally reach their mansion they head inside and change out of their school uniforms throwing their bags onto the bed. 

They change into more casual wear then head along going down the stairs heading towards the front door. 

“Where are you two going?” Their mother calls to them making them stop in pause. 

Hikaru slightly glances back but not really looking at their mother. “Just out. We are just going to be around town.” 

With that the two leave not giving their mother time to reply. 

……………………………………..

A hooded figure with the hood up as if cover the identity of the figure walks along the side walk and walks past a man in a suit. The figure continues walking and steps into view of an alley. 

“One point.” Another hooded figure that also has the hood up to cover the identity. 

The first hooded figure turns to the other and holds up a wallet. “Suit men are so careless.” 

The other hooded figure smirks with a small breathy laugh. “Quite.” 

“Well shall we see what we got this time?” The first hooded figure lowers the wallet to open it to look inside. 

The other hooded figure leans closer to watch as the first hooded figure opens the wallet. 

There is quite a bit of twenty dollar bills inside of the wallet’s paper bills area. 

This makes the two smirk widely feeling a victory for themselves. 

“Score!” The other hooded figure does a fist pump to emphasize the words. 

The first hooded figure smirks at the other. “How about some shopping now?” 

The other hooded figure’s hand lowers to the figures side while the figure nods in agreement. 

The first hooded figure puts the wallet into the hoods pocket then the two move in the direction the first hooded figure had been walking in before pausing to talk to the other hooded figure. 

It is not a good idea to go the same direction as the person they just stole from. 

The two bandits are quite crafty and good at their job after all.


	3. Chapter two.

Hikaru and Kaoru look around themselves as they walk. 

Hikaru turns and notices something. “Hey Kaoru.” He says turning to his twin as well as stopping in his walk.

Kaoru, who is now a few steps in front of Hikaru turns to look over his shoulder at his brother. “What is it Hikaru?” He asks. 

Hikaru turns to the store window with a smile. 

Kaoru blinks then also turns to the store window following Hikaru’s gaze. 

Sitting there in the store window is a matching pair of two Cheshire cat ears and tails. 

Kaoru smiles. 

Hikaru grips his brothers hand and runs into the store with Kaoru stumbling after him as they head inside. 

Soon they come back out with the items in a bag walking side by side as Hikaru holds the bag. 

They head along to look around town more before needing to head back to the mansion. 

Later………..

The two have just returned to the mansion with only one bag in hand that Hikaru is still holding and the doors are open to allow them inside.

“Welcome home young masters.” The two maids bowing greet as the twins walk into the mansion. 

After taking off their shoes Hikaru turns to his brother with a big grin on his face. 

“Race you.” 

Kaoru grins back. “You’re on.” 

The two take-off racing up the stairs only to dash off into their room running past a maid and a servant on their way there. 

The closed door to their room bursts in as the twins rush inside. 

The two are laughing as well as panting and Kaoru flops onto his back on the bed with Hikaru plopping to sit next to his brother only to also flop onto his back. Their hands almost touching as Hikaru drops the bag to next to their bed and they work on calming their laughter. 

Once they’ve calmed down they can catch their breaths now. 

Kaoru turns his head to look to Hikaru. “Today was a great day.”

Hikaru turns his head to look to Kaoru. “Quite.” He agrees.

The two share a smirk between them. 

……………………………………………….

Haruhi is out for a walk to get pick up some stuff at the market. 

“Stolen!” A man’s voice shouts. 

Haruhi turns to the man in a suit who looks distressed. 

“MY WALLET HAS BEEN STOLEN!” He hollers in horror at the discovery. 

There are quite a few people looking to him as well as slightly murmuring to themselves at the commotion. 

Haruhi turns away and keeps walking to the market. 

After all there are times in which wallets get stolen. 

Haruhi grips her own wallet a little tighter as she just keeps walking towards the market. 

Just a more instinctual action as she doesn’t know if the thieves are still around possibly looking for some more easy money or not. 

………………………………………………………

Kaoru is taking a shower while Hikaru works on some homework. 

Hikaru hums as he works while also listening to the constant sound of the shower running. 

This goes on for a few minutes before he stops working as well as humming and turns to the bathroom door in almost thought. 

A few moments of this goes on before Hikaru finally gets up leaving his homework on the desk in the room. 

Hikaru heads over to the bathroom opening the door then closing it behind himself as he heads to join his brother inside of the shower. 

…………………………………………………..

Haruhi pays for what she got.

“Have a nice day.” The lady at the counter says after handing Haruhi the receipt. 

“Thanks you too.” Haruhi responds placing the receipt in a bag then grabs the three bags before heading out of the market to now head home. She smiles softly to herself as she walks along her way to home. “This dinner is going to be a great one. I just know it.” She mummers to herself as she glances down to the bags she is carrying. She almost starts humming to herself as she walks along the path to home. She can’t help but start humming as she begins thinking about how well dinner should go today. “Tonight…. It’s going to be….. One of mothers oldest but greatest recipes.” She happily hums to herself still walking along back home. “I’ve been dying to try to make it myself but until just now it has been hidden away for safe keeping as mother took the hiding place to her grave…… Unable to tell me or father where she hid it before she….” She trails away from that sadly as she looks down but she looks up trying to cheer herself up. “But now that I found her secret recipe to make it means that I’ll be able to cook it. All I need to do is follow the steps mother herself wrote down as the secret recipe.” She hums quietly to herself as she speaks in almost a whisper under her humming. She continues off on her walking as the sun starts to set behind her almost casting her into shadows to make her a dark figure walking holding three bags in her hands. 

The commotion the suit man has left along with the man while Haruhi had been inside of the market. 

Haruhi hardly notices the absence of the commotion that used to be there as she just walks on past the spot just heading on home now. 

After all it isn’t anything really new to the world. 

Once she arrives home she sets the bags on the table only to start unpacking them. 

She sets everything she needs out on the counter to prepare to make this delicious delight. She pauses looking over the entire ingredients laid out there on the counter with her hands resting on the counters edge as she slightly hunches over. “Just like how mother used to make it.” She mummers to herself then she straightens only to begin her cooking. 

…………………………………………………………

As night falls upon the country there lays a currently empty bedroom that is slowly being taken into the darkness of the night. 

There laying on the middle of the bed is an almost forgotten wallet.


	4. Chapter three.

A phone rings only for a male to pick it up. 

“Hello.” 

There is a pause as the man listens before speaking again. 

“Don’t worry about it. I am closing in on the suspects I have found.” 

Another pause.

“Yes I am very sure.”

Another pause. 

“Alright thanks for calling.” 

With that the man hangs up.

…………………………………………..

The next day the twins are getting ready for school. 

Hikaru has just finished putting on his uniform while Kaoru is brushing his hair in the connected bathroom. “Almost ready?” He asks glancing to the direction of his brother. 

Kaoru places the hair brush on the sink counter only to turn to Hikaru. “Ready.” He confirms. 

Hikaru nods. “Then let’s go.” 

Kaoru joins his brother then the two head downstairs to head to go to the limo waiting to take them to school. 

Once they are in the front lobby they pause at the sound of their father’s voice. 

“Hold on you two.” 

Hikaru is the main one that looks back. "What is it?" He asks.

Their father smiles kindly. "Have a nice day." 

"Yeah you too. We've got to go." Hikaru takes the lead as they head off to go to the limo.

Their father sighs softly. "I don't get why they feel they must be kind of distant from us." He says as his wife approaches. 

"We aren't home often or when we are we don't often hang out with them as we are usually working." His wife reminds him. "Maybe that's why. They are teens as well."

"Yeah." Their father agrees turning to his wife. 

"We have work to do." His wife says and heads to deeper into the mansion. 

Their father casts a final slightly worried glance to the door way to outside then heads to follow his wife deeper into the mansion. 

.......................

Hikaru and Kaoru are now sitting in the limo as they head to go to school. 

Kaoru turns to his brother then leans against him resting his head on his twins shoulder closing his eyes. 

Hikaru turns to his brother then softly smiles only to raise a hand to stroke Kaorus hair gently.

"I don't get why they sometimes are so interested in our activities when usually they aren't even anywhere to be found." Kaoru sighs.

Hikaru glances away. "Well they are being parents. Even if they are almost never around they like to be nosey."

"Mm." Kaoru hums in agreement as he snuggles closer to his brother.

They arrive at school and get out of the limo with Hikaru being the one to get out first as Kaoru moves out after him. 

Unknown’s P.O.V. 

I move my binoculars gaze to the spot I need. “I have visual.” I report to my radio. 

“Good. If it comes down to it. Don’t be afraid to use the sniper.” My employers voice says in response. “Just don’t go for the fatal shot unless needed.” 

“Understood.” I keep my hawk eyes focused. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

The twins walk into the school building and as they walk through the hall they get the usual fandom loving looks from the fangirls as they walk by. They ignore the feeling of being watched since the fangirls tend to love to watch them like crazy so they are quite used to it. 

Nothing new. 

They make it to their classroom but not many are in there right now. They go to drop their stuff off as the bell rings. 

Haurhi looks to the twins as they settle in their seats rather quiet. She looks to Hikaru knowing he is more likely to mess up and tell her if it comes down to it. “Hey Hikaru.” 

Hikaru’s eyes flicker to her as kids pile in heading for their seats but luckily no one has to pass between them. 

“Is everything alright?” Haruhi asks.

“Yeah.” Hikaru tells her. “We just don’t feel like talking about anything so we stayed quiet. You don’t need to talk to enjoy another’s company.” 

Haruhi relaxes since she knows that Hikaru is right about that. “Yeah that’s true.” She turns to face the front as the teacher walks in.

Hikaru does the same as the teacher soon begins the lecture. He tries to concentrate but soon he finds the lecture to be boring so he starts to fall asleep. His eyes drooping but just before he falls asleep he awakens himself only to repeat the process. He finally gives up and using his arms for a pillow on the desk he lays his head down. “This lecture is so boring.” He mumbles to himself mostly under his breath. He closes his eyes and soon the sounds fade out to silence as he drifts off into sleep. He finds himself back at the mansion. He opens his eyes feeling tired only to find his brother as a kid sleeping next to him. He smiles and is about to go back to sleep when alarms ring making them both become wide awake. 

They sit up and find that where they were hiding the safe combination in the coin bank has been smashed open. 

A rope latter is thrown down and Hikaru, also a kid, gets up quickly moving to the window with Kaoru not far behind. 

They reach it just in time to catch the maid climbing down. “You broke your promise.” They say in unison. 

The maid stops in her descent to look to the twins with a gentle smile that even with that gentle mask she puts on they can see the underlying hatred and anger she feels towards them. 

Probably because they held her back in getting what she wanted and had her play a game with them. 

They had played her like she was a deck of cards after all. 

The maid responds to them. “I had no choice, did I? I can’t tell you two apart.” She tells them. “It’s just possible that no one will ever turn up in your whole lives that can really tell you two apart.” She informs them. 

The two act a little surprised at the maids words as the only person they thought would ever be able to tell them apart turned around only to tell them that. 

With that the maid disappeared into the night and the twins became progressively twisted as they grew up from contradictions and not wanting to befriend anyone. 

Many things changed for the two, though some things remained the same, after that night. 

Some changes only the twins themselves noticed. 

Hikaru jerks awake just as the bell rings. He lifts his head up and blinks a little sleepily. “A dream?” 

“Hikaru.” Kaoru’s voice makes him turn to Kaoru. “Did you fall asleep?” He asks as he had gotten up to go over to Hikaru. 

Hikaru gives a smile to his brother. “Maybe.” He stretches out the word a little in a slight teasing voice.

Kaoru smiles back. “Well you should get up or the teacher will notice.” 

Hikaru turns and notes the teacher is sitting at her desk. He turns back to Kaoru and nods. “I’m up I promise.” 

“I know. I’m just warning you.” Kaoru slides the sheet of what they are doing towards Hikaru who looks at it. “It’s basic stuff really. Do it if you want. I doubt she will be checking it.” He goes back to his own seat before the teacher looks up from the magazine. 

Hikaru turns to his work to at least pretend that he is doing work. He however finds himself remembering that night the maid stole from them all over again as he sits there pencil raised only to lower it. He looks up to the board only to see a bunch of notes. He closes his eyes and lets the memory slip back into the depths of his mind and he opens them again only to look down to the paper in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue and scene of the maid stealing is from the episode The Door the Twins Opened! The English sub version.


	5. Chapter four.

It’s after school which means that it’s time for host club. 

Hikaru and Kaoru are walking side by side towards the host club room. 

Hikaru turns to glance to his brother who after a moment flickers his eyes to the other. 

“Everything ok?” Kaoru asks his brother. 

Hikaru watches his brother. “Well I’ve been thinking.” 

Kaoru slightly tilts his head. “About what?” He asks curiously. 

“About a lot of things really. Like how things changed after that maid stole from us.” Hikaru responds. 

Kaoru slightly glances away towards where they are going. “Yeah. Things did change for us.”

Hikaru moves closer to his brother and slinks an arm around his slightly youngers waist pulling him as close as possible as Kaoru turns to him when he does this. “But I believe that there were changes made for the best.” 

Kaoru smiles and leans into his brothers hold. “Me too.” He agrees. 

They are almost at the club room and Hikaru’s arm never leaves Kaoru’s waist as they continue to walk towards the club room. 

………………………………………

“Targets show no signs of suspicious behavior.” A person updates the little blog that is being kept of the under surveillance people. “Targets continue their day as usual. No force needed whatsoever at the time being.” 

……………………………………….

There is no theme for the host club today so they do their usual host club activities. 

At Haruhi’s table the topic of the crafty bandits have come up due to the growing fear of where or when the crafty bandits could strike next as no one knows exactly what lengths they will go to yet. 

“Well to be honest I believe that the crafty bandits enjoy the thrill of possibly being caught.” Haruhi says. 

“So they are thrill seekers.” A guest says. 

“It’s possible.” Haruhi tells her. “But don’t worry.” She gives her best host club smile. “I’m sure you’ll be fine since the crafty bandits don’t show much interest in stealing from the rich.” 

The girls smile at this and excitedly chatter about how Haruhi is right before the subject is changed. 

Kyouya is writing in his black book as usual while still doing his job. 

Hunny and Mori are spending time with their guests with slices of cake.

Haruhi is talking with her guests now about what kind of urban legends they know or believe in. 

Tamaki is wooing the guests at his spot. 

Hikaru and Kaoru are quite getting into their act today as they are responding to one of the guests question on a recent celebrity break up.

“Well it happens. I find celebrities go for others for fame, money, lust and other things but they don’t just do it for love. So really I’m not really surprised about the harsh break up. Just looking at pictures of the two you could tell it wasn’t love but something else which ultimately tore them apart.” Kaoru responds. “It happens a lot especially with famous people like actors.” 

“Oh but my dear Kaoru.” Hikaru purrs gently gripping Kaoru’s chin to turn his brother’s head to look to him and leans closer. “Nothing could ever tear me away from you.”

The twins guests lean closer in anticipation waiting for how Kaoru is going to respond. 

Kaoru blushes as the two stare into each other’s eyes and he links hands with Hikaru out of the girls view. “Oh Hikaru.” He says in a slight husky voice just enough to make the fangirls squeal. 

Yes a great day at the host club indeed as they made a lot of profit. 

Now that the guests are all gone the host club is slightly tidying their spots so the maids can clean though the host club do put the dishes in the place they need to go to to be washed to be nice. 

Hikaru grabs his bag with Kaoru doing the same after making sure that they have everything. 

Kyouya is now typing away on his laptop as Tamaki tries to bug him about something. 

Haruhi already left while Mori is just finished his part of the cleaning as Hunny already finished allowing him to enjoy some extra cake. 

Hikaru turns to his brother. “Ready?”

Kaoru turns to Hikaru with a smile and nods. “Ready.” He moves closer to Hikaru and the two link hands then they head off to exit out of the club room to head home. 

The two walk down the hall and even down the stairs hand in hand.

In what feels like no time they finally reach the limo outside with the driver standing outside the limo awaiting the twins arrival. 

The driver opens the door for the twins and bows in respect. “Good afternoon young masters.” 

The twins climb inside of the limo with the door being shut behind them when they are safely inside said limo. 

The driver runs around to the other side to begin to drive the twins home. 

Kaoru turns to the window he is sitting by and looks out it as the limo starts then begins driving away from the school. He keeps his hand linked with Hikaru’s hand still. 

The drive wasn’t eventful but after a bit of silence the twins decided to begin talking about a store they heard about that they now are planning to go check out after changing out of their school uniforms. 

Once they reach the mansion the two head inside ignoring the maids as they get to their room to change. 

Hikaru pulls on a green t-shirt that has shortened sleeves that only go down the arm about as far as a tank top sleeve, darkly colored skinny jeans with a yellow scarf that is loosely put around his neck to mainly rest against his collar bone area with the ends of the scarf reaching to his waist with one end on his back side the other on his front. 

Kaoru pulls on a similar outfit but instead of green he has on a mahogany shirt with dark colored jeans lighter in color than Hikaru’s and an identical scarf to Hikaru’s placed in the same way but with both ends on his front side. 

Now they are ready to head out to the streets. 

The two turn to each other only to share a nod that they are ready. They then leave their room heading out towards the front door. 

“Young masters do you need a ride?” The driver asks politely.

“Not necessary.” Hikaru responds as they pass by him heading out the door to head off into town. “What a lovely day.” He sighs happily as they walk away from the mansion. 

“Quite.” Kaoru responds with a relaxed smile on his face. 

The sun is shining bright and only a few clouds in the sky with a cooling breeze. 

Yes it really is a wonderful day to be outside. 

The twins make it to town and begin looking around themselves. 

“It should be around here somewhere.” Hikaru says looking around himself. 

They wander into an area where there is only a stray person here and there. 

Including a man on a ladder but he wobbles on the ladder only to fall to the ground luckily for him he wasn’t that high up to make the fall worrisome. 

The twins were just about to pass by when it happened. 

“You ok?” Hikaru moves closer and bends down offering a hand to the man. 

The man nods and takes Hikaru’s hand as the other helps him up. 

Kaoru is standing close by the man more on the side. 

Hikaru drops the man’s hand as the man thanks him in a deep scratchy voice. “No problem. By the way have you heard of sundown market store?” He asks. “We are looking for it. It’s the new place that’s supposed to have really good stuff.” 

The man nods. “Yup. I know where you two need to go.” He turns and points to down the street to a turn at an end like corner where you can only turn to leave the area by either going right or left. “Go left then walk straight down that street. It should be along that route if you continue straight.” 

“Thank you.” Hikaru says and the two walk past him heading off on their way. 

They turn the corner they need to turn to as they head to go find the store to check it out and Hikaru holds up a slightly beaten looking dim light brown wallet towards his brother making them both smirk softly at each other.


	6. Chapter five.

Ring. Ring. 

Footsteps are heard. 

Ring. Ring.

The phone is picked up and brought up to allow the person who picked it up to answer. 

“Hello?” 

“We are certain that it is true.” A voice comes from the other side. “We couldn’t get a good angle to get proof but I’m sure that what we saw is what we saw.”

“Alright. We need to keep our eyes on them for now.” The person responds. “Wait for my signal.” 

“Rodger that.”

The phone call is ended.

………………………………………

The twins arrive to the store they’ve been looking for. They head on inside and look around themselves at the stuff there.

This store is a market for a quite a few different products almost like a super store but in a market style. 

The twins look around themselves then turn to each other with smiles on their faces. 

Hand in hand they head off deeper into the market looking around themselves as they walk. 

They are in the food section but neither are hungry currently so they head away to the other sections such as clothes to electronics. 

“This place is huge!” Hikaru says as he brightens. “Commoners markets are awesome!!!”

Kaoru smiles. “They certainly are interesting.” He says in agreement. 

Hikaru turns with a large grin on his face as he turns to his brother. “Come on I wonder what kind of games they have for us to try!”

Kaoru’s smile widens. “Ok Hikaru.” 

The two race off to the electronics section to take a look at the games that are currently being sold. They arrive slowing down to a walk slightly panting. They take a moment to take in the electronics section of the store. 

“Wow. It’s like it’s its own store!” Kaoru gasps. 

“Yes.” Hikaru agrees. “It almost is hard to decide where to even begin.”

The two turn to each other with a smile each. 

Hikaru takes the lead to the closest section which actually turns out to be the gaming section. 

They look at the gaming titles on the shelves. 

So many different games for different systems and different versions of different systems. 

Some of the gaming systems are ones the twins haven’t even heard of before.

“Hey check this one out.” Kaoru points to one game. 

“Hm?” Hikaru takes a look.

The game is called Amnesia. 

“That does look interesting.” Hikaru agrees. “How much is it?” He looks to the price. “It’s nicely priced too.” 

“Then lets get it.” Kaoru says.

Hikaru nods. 

They buy the game with the money that they got from the wallet, since they have a computer they can play it on. 

Excited to attempt this game the twins begin heading off to go home to play their new game. 

They leave the market and head off down the street in the direction of their home.

Hikaru is carrying the bag with the game in it. 

“It’s still a lovely day.” Kaoru says looking around himself. 

“Yup and I’m glad that it is.” Hikaru says then he looks to his brother with love. 

Kaoru is smiling then he turns to meet Hikaru’s eyes. 

Hikaru wraps an arm, the bag is being held by the other hand, around Kaoru’s waist.

Kaoru moves closer to Hikaru as the other does this. 

Both still smiling. 

Once they arrive home they quickly head upstairs to begin the game. 

They’ve never played it or heard of it before but that is what is going to make it all the more fun. 

Hikaru takes the disk out and places it into the slot for it that he opened. He makes sure it goes in then he waits for it to load. 

Once the game is loaded the two sit side by side with Hikaru at the controls. 

The game begins and the twins smiling glad that it is indeed a horror game as seen by how it does it best to be very creepy at the beginning. 

Hikaru looks around and notices the red stuff on the floor. 

“Do we need to follow the candle wax and try to find life? Kind of like in a horror show or something?” Kaoru questions. 

“I think it’s supposed to be blood.” Hikaru comments. “But yeah let’s see where it leads.” He begins moving following the trail while also looking around the surroundings. 

“It’s almost like you’re stuck in an abandoned castle.” Kaoru comments. 

“We might be.” Hikaru responds.

The two continue to play and find that this game is indeed interesting and has good creepy factors. 

“So far there is no weapons.” Hikaru notices out loud. 

“I don’t think there is any weapons.” Kaoru responds.

“Then I hope we don’t run into any monsters.” Hikaru says as he continues playing. 

They kind of enjoy this puzzle horror game but then they both jump as the first monster makes an appearance. 

Kaoru even lets out a small quiet yelp of surprise. 

Though as it vanishes the two burst out laughing about it. 

“A hallucination. It got us.” Hikaru laughs. 

“Yup.” Kaoru responds. 

The two continue to play the game until it gets late in which they decide to stop for now to go to bed. 

The next day……………………

The twins climb out of the limo as they arrive at school. They head off to their classroom and go to Hikaru’s desk.

There is a good amount of students within the classroom today right now. 

Though the twins don’t pay any mind to them. 

The school day wasn’t really interesting. 

The twins could very well sigh in relief by the time that the time for the club hours comes around. They gather their stuff then head towards the club room.

The hall is quiet and some crows fly quickly past the large windows as the two pass by.

They enter the host club room and the club hours begin not long after. 

“And soon we found ourselves facing a horrifying monster.” Hikaru explains their gaming experience with Amnesia. He even does the raise the hands to do the monster kind of pose that people sometimes do when talking about monsters. 

“Oh that must have been terrifying.” One of the twins guests respond. 

Hikaru lowers his arms with a slight laugh. “It definitely came out of no where.” He says. “Kaoru made the most adorable noise when it happened.”

“Hikaru!” Kaoru turns to Hikaru with a slightly embarrassed and hurt face. 

Hikaru turns to his brother and cups his face bringing them close together. “I’m sorry that you might have not wanted me to say that.” He says.

The guests lean closer in anticipation. 

“But.” Hikaru’s eyes slip to half open. “It was one of the most adorable noises I have ever heard. I couldn’t help myself.”

Kaoru’s eyes flutter to half way closed. “Ok I forgive you.” He responds in a small breathless voice loud enough for the guests to hear.

The twins guests fangirl squeal. 

The twins smile knowing that they’ve been successful once again. 

In what feels like no time the host club hours come to an end. 

The host club get ready to go after doing everything they need to. 

The others leave early leaving the twins and Kyouya left to leave. 

The twins have their bags and they are ready to go. They begin heading towards the doors. 

“It must be an interesting life.” Kyouya says. 

The twins reach the door but freeze with their hands on the door knobs as Kyouya speaks again.

“Isn’t it? The Crafty Bandits?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amnesia games are real games. I have never played them nor do I plan to but have watched a video of a guy doing it with one video of him screaming like a girl as he plays. Doctor whooves plays amnesia uploaded by bladdumborat. Should be easy to find. Also the line about the what might be blood looks like wax is from one of the two part video.


	7. Chapter six.

Hikaru’s jaw clenches and Kaoru becomes extremely tense. 

He knows!

“I can only theorize what has caused you two to turn down the path of crime.” Kyouya says pushing up his glasses that always seem to be falling down. “Such as that the maid that stole from your family was the inspiration.”

Hikaru’s grip on the doorknob tightens turning his knuckle white. 

“But I would prefer to hear it from your own mouths.” Kyouya continues.

There are a few moments of silence. 

Suddenly Hikaru grabs Kaoru’s hand and bolts out of the room with Kaoru stumbling after him trying to keep up. 

Kyouya watches them go as two men burst into the club room from the black magic club room that is connected to the host club’s room. 

The two men are about to follow. 

“Let them go.” Kyouya commands making them freeze only to turn to him. “I didn’t station anyone at those doors because we still need proof and something that they could have said might have been our proof.” He explains. “But since we have only so little evidence we don’t have enough to go after them with at the moment. After all they are no ordinary criminals.”

“Yes sir.” The two respond.

……………………………

The twins continue running with no signs of stopping but they slow to a walk before they climb into their limo as the driver is holding the door open for them. 

Once the limo begins moving away from the school the two of them let themselves relax. 

They remain silent but their hands that are still linked together tighten in grip. 

Once they arrive at the mansion they head straight upstairs ignoring everyone. 

They close their door behind themselves. 

Kaoru sits down on the bed and Hikaru turns to look to him. 

Kaoru brings his legs up so his knees are to his chest with his arms around his legs. He looks down at his knees. “This is bad.” He says in a scared tone. “The host club could have been in on this as well which is why they left early to give Kyouya a chance to try to trap us.”

Hikaru moves over to his brother and sits next to him only to pull him into his embrace. “Don’t worry my dear brother.” He says trying to be assuring to his scared brother. “We will not be going to school tomorrow though.” 

Kaoru raises his head and looks to Hikaru. “But what if we can’t ever go back because Kyouya’s men would be waiting?”

“Then so be it.” Hikaru responds. 

………………………………

Kyouya sighs to himself as he sits in his limo heading to his mansion. “They decided to run instead.” He pushes up his glasses then pauses with his finger still there. “They will not go down easy now.” 

……………………………………….

The twins decide to shower and so they do so together. 

The warm water raining down upon them makes them feel more relaxed. 

Hikaru wraps his arms around Kaoru’s waist from behind pulling him close. “I love you dear brother.” 

Kaoru leans into his brother’s embrace. “I love you too my dearest brother.” 

Hikaru smiles at this. 

After their shower they decide to go to bed since they spent most of the day figuring things out with breaks to try to distract themselves for a bit by playing Amnesia. 

The two climb into bed with the lights off and settle into their shared bed. 

Kaoru lays there awake staying at the window which is the side he is laying on while Hikaru is just kind of staring into the darkness. 

Yes what Kyouya said was right…… Their whole thieving career actually started after the maid stole from them as it was inspiration for them to have something interesting to do. 

They started with things around the house and over time began building more and more confidence they began making more steps towards bigger and bigger thieving even expanding to outside of their home. They found that they really like the rush of the possibility of possibly getting caught especially when they began their much bigger and more dangerous steals.

Not caught as they were almost caught quite a bit when they were starting out but being the sly foxes they are they managed to get away with it with the sneakiness escalating over time with the new levels of theft they tried as they grew up. 

Kaoru slightly turns his head towards his twin as if wondering if his brother is now thinking back to how it all started. 

Hikaru isn’t looking at him but they did kind of subconsciously lay down like so possibly to gather their thoughts about everything instead of being distracted by thoughts of each other.

They do this sometimes when something is bugging them or something has happened that makes them want to collect their thoughts. 

Even though they have no problems about talking whatever with each other there is still some part of their mind that wants to collect their thoughts without looking at the other. But that instinct still loses since the two are not afraid to talk about it. 

Kaoru looks back to the window then he closes his eyes hoping for sleep to come to. He is sure that him and Hikaru will talk about things tomorrow. 

So there really isn’t worth it to worry about it tonight. 

He reminds himself of that as he tries to think of Hikaru instead. 

Hikaru rolls over and moves closer to Kaoru. He raises a hand and gently scratches to a spot behind Kaoru’s ear then after no longer than a few seconds Kaoru is relaxed as well as asleep. 

It’s a little trick Hikaru figured out about his brother when he was a kid and he was helping Kaoru take off a wig sine they were so young. 

He accidently brushed that spot making Kaoru relaxed so he scratched the spot which resulted in Kaoru falling asleep on him. He smiles at the memory and Kaoru doesn’t mind, almost as if he’s forgotten about that secret spot, if Hikaru uses it to relax him or put him to sleep. 

Though it’s a secret that the two have kept to themselves, Hikaru told Kaoru what happened when he awoke after the first time it happened, as well as that they don’t talk about it ever since the first time. 

All because it’s just a little secret spot Hikaru uses to help his brother. 

Kaoru does so much for him already like that date with Haruhi, though in the end Hikaru figured out that his feelings for Haruhi was more like a sister love, so Hikaru felt that he had to repay his brother who never asked for anything in return. 

Hikaru sits up only enough to slightly watch Kaoru sleep. He strokes Kaoru’s hair almost in thought. “No matter what happens I will protect you.” He mummers under his breath. He lays down wrapping an arm around Kaoru’s waist and keeps him close. 

Kaoru’s relaxed breathing lulls Hikaru to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scratched behind the ear thing is actually based off of me and two friends that have that where we love to be scratched behind the ears. It was also found out that one friend will fall asleep if you scratch one spot behind her ear for long enough. I haven’t found out if that is true for me yet because it actually works when someone else who is not the person getting scratched does it but you can’t just walk up to anyone to ask them to do it.


	8. Chapter seven.

The next morning Hikaru blinks awake. 

He is laying behind his brother spooning him with one arm draped over Kaoru’s waist. He finds himself smiling and closes his eyes as he shifts closer to his brother. 

There is a knock that makes Hikaru open his eyes half way only to glare at the door as Kaoru is almost awoken by it. 

“Young masters it is time to get up to go to school.” The maids speak in unison.

“We aren’t going today.” Hikaru says. 

“Young masters we believe it would be best-“ The maids begin but Hikaru won’t have it. 

“Well we are not going and that is final.” 

“As you wish young masters.” The two maids leave with that. 

Hikaru sighs in relief and relaxes as the maids leave. He settles back to being comfortable laying the way he was before. He closes his eyes. “I just wish you and me could stay like this forever.” He whispers to himself as Kaoru has managed to stay asleep but just barely.

……………………………………..

“Are you sure we shouldn’t come with you?” One of the higher ranking members of Kyouya’s family’s police force asks Kyouya as the raven is about to get going to get to school.

“They will not come today.” Kyouya says plainly in his calculating voice. “Especially after what happened yesterday. That much I can guarantee.” 

“If you’re sure.” The high ranking officer says.

“Well I’m going.” Kyouya leaves with that to get to the limo to leave to get to school.

………………………………………..

Haruhi enters the classroom only to pause when she notices that the twins aren’t here yet. “The bell is about to ring. Are they being lazy or something?” She sighs to herself then she heads over to her own desk settling herself in her desk.

Sure enough not long after the bell rings making everyone go to their seats. 

The teacher walks in only to notice that the twins are absent today brushing it off the teacher begins the lesson.

But to Haruhi she can sense that something just isn’t right.

Something has happened. 

But what has happened she can’t say for certain. 

………………………………….. 

Kaoru blinks as he begins to awaken only to close his eyes again with a small groan. 

Hikaru opens his eyes a little over half way when he hears his brother’s groan. He chuckles to himself. “Good morning my sleeping beauty.” He greets using the hand that is not attached to the arm draped over his brothers waist to lift up his torso enough to look to him.

Kaoru slightly rolls to look to Hikaru as he opens his eyes again to meet his brothers. “Good morning.” He greets. 

Hikaru smiles. “I think today is going to be interesting.” He says. 

Kaoru blinks. “What do you have in mind?” He asks raising an eyebrow at his brother. 

Hikaru’s smile turns into a smirk. “You are going to love this.”

“Oh?” Kaoru questions as Hikaru’s words only make him more interested. “Well then let’s hear it.”

“I think we should mess with the people who are after us.” Hikaru responds.

“I’m listening.” Kaoru says in more interest. 

A little later………

The twins sit at a café with a cup of tea each as they are wearing pants with a pull over hoodie with the hoods up over their heads. 

Kaoru is wearing black pants with a pull over hoodie that has a dull white in the torso with the hood and sleeves being a dull blue color. 

Hikaru is wearing dull white pants with a pull over hoodie that has a dull red torso with the hood and sleeves being black.

The two begin discussing their plans quietly while also keeping their eyes open for anyone they might need to be aware of.

“Alright. So we will need to move in more careful than before.” Hikaru says in a hushed voice. 

“Of course.” Kaoru agrees also in a hushed voice. 

The two finish their discussion and their tea then Hikaru leaves the money on the table not caring for change as the two leave the café. 

Hikaru leads the way as they walk slightly keeping their heads down while trying to not seem suspicious. 

The two come up to the area they need and go to a brick wall corner leaning against it right by the turn in the spot that someone would be if trying not to be spotted by someone around the corner with Kaoru on left while Hikaru is on the right right beside the corner. They wait watching around themselves as they appear to just hang around there at least as far as anyone who passes by them is concerned. 

Hikaru has his hands in the hoodies pocket as he is slightly looking down almost in a sigh as they wait for people to leave at least enough to let them get into where they want to go to without causing suspicion. 

Kaoru has his right hand in his pants front pocket as he slightly smiles in anticipation of what is going to happen. He raises his left hand using his pointer finger to slightly scratch his left cheek. 

The two continue to wait until finally it becomes the perfect time. They push away from the wall and turn to face each other as adrenalin rushes through their veins filling their bodies with adrenalin energy. 

Hikaru removes his hands from his pockets and cups his hands allowing Kaoru to step on them lifting him up to the top of the brick wall that is a little above their heads. 

Kaoru climbs up on top of the brick wall then carefully but quickly turns around only to offer a hand to Hikaru to help him climb up. 

Hikaru takes Kaoru’s hand and does his best to climb the wall as Kaoru helps to pull him up. 

Once both of them are on top of the brick wall the hop down onto the grass on their other side of the wall than the sidewalk they had been standing on when on the other side of the wall they now are on. 

The two move quickly and keep low as they move towards the building while at the same time trying to not get caught or even spotted. They keep their heads down just in case to try to keep anyone from being able to identify them later if spotted.

Hikaru looks around the building’s outside to try to spot any security cameras just in case. 

Nothing so far. 

Kaoru leads them over to the side of the building where they press their backs to the wall as they crouch there. He shares a glance with his brother then the two nod softly before Kaoru moves up a little to peer through the window as secretly as he can. His eyes scan the inside of the building looking for any signs of any security cameras as well as anyone who might be in this room of the museum that has a brick wall around the property with the cate being replaced with the steps leading up to the front entrance as they did this in hopes to keep thieves from wanting to get in to steal something. He notes two security cameras then he quickly lowers back to crouching with his back against the wall. “Two security cameras on opposite ends of the room.” He reports in a hushed voice. 

Hikaru quietly hums in thought. “Well this is really going to be interesting.” 

Kaoru smirks in agreement. “Nothing we can’t handle I’m sure.” 

Hikaru smirks as well now. “Quite.” 

“Let’s do this.” Kaoru says and he moves up again careful only to open the window that is unlocked. 

Time to get this show on the road.


	9. Chapter eight.

Hikaru peers inside the window and glances around making sure that no one is there. “All clear.” He says in a whisper and he opens the window. He climbs through with Kaoru following as they keep their faces away from the cameras sight. 

They know they need to move quickly or get caught as adrenaline continues to rush through their veins as it has done since they got over the wall. They quickly make their way through the room until they arrive at what it is they came for. 

It’s a small beautiful vase that is a nice looking turquoise color and black vertical stripes that are a little spaced out. It has a light brown top rim and on the bottom rim. 

Hikaru swings a kick slamming his foot into the glass breaking it. 

Sirens blare and Kaoru grabs the vase while Hikaru replaces it with their signature thank you card before the two dash for the window quickly climbing out then they rush towards the front area to escape through the way visitors come in through. 

Two security guards begin chasing after them as the two dash as fast as they can. 

Kaoru and Hikaru look to each other and smirk before turning back to where they are going. They split up with Kaoru going right and Hikaru going left. 

The security guards also split up as they continue to chase the two. 

The twins pick up the pace no longer having to worry about the other keeping up. They make sharp turns to try to lose the guards as they go through alleys for the most part. 

Kaoru keeps the vase close while being careful not to break it. He turns and finds himself at a dead end but his mind quickly finds the way out. He jumps onto a plank of wood stuck under a barrel using it to propel him to the top of the fence before hoping down.

The plank of wood and the barrel are knocked to the ground. 

Kaoru keeps going turning at the first turn that has two directions to go not including straight ahead. He jogs away from the area and glances back confirming he lost the guard making him smile. He slows to a stop when a safe distance panting as he lets himself rest. He finds a shopping bag so he makes sure no one can see him and takes off his hoodie only to stuff it into the bag with the vase safely wrapped in it. He picks it up and casually walks out of the alley. He walks off acting like a normal person just coming back from a store. 

Meanwhile Hikaru ducks into an abandoned building only to take a sharp turn and duck through a hole slightly hidden when the guard can’t see. 

He dashes away taking the first turn he can as he smirks widely as he runs away from the abandoned building. He slows to a stop panting and he lets himself catch his breath before he removes his hoodie and stuffs it into a shopping bag then heads to meet Kaoru. He arrives to find Kaoru already there as both of them can still feel the adrenaline rushing through their viens and the two high five each other in victory before heading back to the mansion casually. 

…………………………………………………………

As expected when the museum staff look at the thing left behind it is…… 

The letter is made of cut out pieces of magazine and the letter was even wiped of finger prints. 

It reads:

Thank you.   
-The Crafty Bandits. 

With a picture of two foxes underneath the words facing each other but slightly glancing to the reader.

This makes big news as the two got away with still no idea to who they are and when Kyouya sees this his hands ball tightly into fists.

“Damn it.” He curses to himself. 

…………………………………………..

The twins make it back to the mansion where they decide to take a rest in their room to let the adrenaline go away. They get to their room ignoring the maids and servants they pass.

Hikaru closes the door while Kaoru puts the bag he was carrying onto the bed.

Hikaru and Kaoru put their hoodies into the back of their closet as they change into a different outfit just in case. They then check out their stolen item that they left on the bed after unpacking the bags only to throw the bags into the garbage. 

“Not bad.” Hikaru says smiling. 

Kaoru is also smiling. “We did good.” 

Hikaru nods. “Yes. That we did.” He agrees. 

They know that they cannot let the maids see the vase so they hide it in a box that they put away in the closet. 

The maids won’t think to look inside. 

“Let’s have a shower.” Hikaru says.

“Ok.” Kaoru agrees and so the two go to have a shower. 

……………………………………………

Kyouya turns to his men he is working with on the case of the crafty bandits. “We need to figure something out. They just played with us.”

“What do you think we should do?” One of the men asks. 

Kyouya lets one of his eyes be seen by moving his head enough to remove the glare on his glasses on one side. “We need to step up our game.” He says plainly.

“How do you propose we do that?” The other man asks. 

Kyouya smirks getting his eyes to be covered by the glare on his glasses once again. “We have our ways.”

The two men sweat drop at this. 

………………………………………………….

The twins come out of the shower heading back into their room. 

Hikaru stretches one arm behind his head. “That was a great shower.”

Kaoru hums in agreement before speaking as Hikaru plops down onto their bed. “Kyouya is probably going to learn about what happened soon.” He says. 

It’s Hikaru’s turn to hum in agreement before speaking. 

“You can bet on that.” 

Kaoru smiles and lets out a soft laugh before plopping down onto the bed next to his brother. 

Hikaru wraps his arms around Kaoru pulling him close. 

Kaoru smiles and moves closer to Hikaru before wrapping his own arms around the other. 

“Let’s lay low for the next little bit.” Hikaru says. 

“You mean let’s stick to petty thefts for a bit.” Kaoru says with a smirk. 

Hikaru smirks back. “You know me too well.”

Kaoru chuckles. “I don’t think I’d be doing my job as your twin brother if I hardly knew anything about you.”

Hikaru laughs at that. “Haha. That’d be kind of funny though.”

Kaoru nods. “It would be.” 

The two lay there cuddling each other for a bit. 

“Do you think it’ll be safe to return to school?” Kaoru speaks after a bit. 

“Well it would be a good idea to keep suspicion off of us.” Hikaru says as he stares at a wall while Kaoru is cuddling with his head close to his chest and neck. 

“I’m just worried about Kyouya and his men.” Kaoru says closing his eyes.

Hikaru strokes Kaoru’s hair. “I know. I know.” 

The two lay there cuddled together until they drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter nine.

School is about to start. 

The students are talking amongst themselves when suddenly the twins walk in and the others turn to them. 

Something is different. 

The twins head over to Kaoru’s desk and as Kaoru sits Hikaru leans against the desk. They won’t look at anyone or will talk to anyone. 

Haruhi turns to them. “You ok?” 

Hikaru looks away not answering making Haruhi frown as other students turn whispering to each other wondering what is going on. 

School starts making everyone having to go to their desks as the teacher begins the lesson. 

Even though the twins can feel the gazes of the other students they ignore them not looking at anyone. 

It’s as if they’ve become untrusting of everyone around them except for themselves. 

Once it’s lunch time the twins just leave not letting anyone even have a chance to speak to them.

As they leave the classroom their hands join together. 

People wonder what’s going on. 

The twins pauses outside of the cafeteria and Kaoru turns only to notice Kyouya sitting at a table watching them. 

Kaoru moves away from the cafeteria tugging Hikaru to follow him as their hands are still connected.

Hikaru follows with no resistance. 

They find a part of the school where no one is and sit down on some stairs side by side letting go of each other’s hands for a few moments. 

Kaoru brings his knees slightly up and wraps his arms around his legs as Hikaru turns to him. 

“You ok?” Hikaru asks. 

“I think Kyouya is planning something. We can’t just ask around since we have no idea how many people he has told and we have no idea who is secretly planning to take us down.” Kaoru informs Hikaru. 

“Then we’ll use our stealth skills and see what he is planning. Shouldn’t be hard.” Hikaru says with a slight smile. “It’s us after all. We are the greatest thieves to have ever lived.”

Kaoru turns to Hikaru and nods giving a small smile back. 

………………………………….

Haruhi went to talk to Tamaki wondering if he knew anything about how the twins are acting as maybe it’s something they still do from time to time but she doesn’t know it.

But Tamaki doesn’t know and looks concerned upon hearing this. 

So…..

Tamaki calls a meeting in the host club and many of the other students gather but the twins don’t show up. 

Kyouya pushes up his glasses.

“Something is going on with the twins and we need to find out!” Tamaki declares.

Kyouya lowers his hand from his glasses not letting others see his eyes as usual. “That answer is simple.” He says and everyone turns to him. “I didn’t want to say anything since I thought me and my men would be able to handle it on our own.” 

“What’s going on mommy?” Tamaki asks. 

“The twins have been hiding quite a big secret from us.” Kyouya begins. “Something that me and my men had to do snooping to find out about and it took us quite a bit to get anything.” 

“What is it?” Hunny asks with wide worried eyes. 

Kyouya looks around at all the host club members through the glare of his glasses before responding as he watches Hunny. “The twins are not who we think they are. At least one major part of their life makes them different then how we know them.” He begins then continues before anyone can ask what he is talking about. “They are the crafty bandits.” 

…………………………………………

Movement is in some shadows yet no one notices it. 

Someone is also leaning against the wall just outside of the host club room doors. That person has their head down so their eyes are in shadows cast from their bangs. The person pushes away from the wall.

The person in the shadows moves out to go to the other only to speak in a whisper. “Hikaru…..”

“We can’t stay.” Hikaru whispers to the other and raises his head to let his eyes be seen. “We need to get back to the mansion Kaoru.” 

Kaoru nods and the two sneak off quickly making it through the school undetected as they get to the waiting limo that takes them to the mansion. 

……………………………………..

“What!?” Tamaki gasps with wide eyes while others gasp as well as mummer amongst themselves.

“It is true. I tried confronting them about it but they took off.” Kyouya says as everyone shushes to listen. “We are planning to take them down to stop them obviously.” 

“But it just doesn’t seem like something they would do.” Hunny whines and Mori picks Hunny up putting him on his shoulders. 

“Obviously they hid it from us to keep us from knowing. I am more than certain it started after the maid stole from them.” Kyouya explains. 

“I just don’t want to believe it.” Hunny looks down sadly. 

“You saw how they were acting. Since they knew that I knew who they really are they don’t trust anyone.” Kyouya points out.

It causes more mummers as people realize that Kyouya is right. 

“But we plan on taking them down today.” Kyouya tells them. “We cannot let them continue with what they are doing.” 

……………………………………………

Hikaru and Kaoru rush straight to their room and shut the door behind themselves. 

Hikaru moves towards the closet as Kaoru looks down leaning against the door. “I guess we can finally use these.” He pulls out two outfits that are on one coat hanger each all the way in the back of their closet. 

Kaoru pushes away from the door. “Most likely.” He agrees. 

Hikaru tosses the outfits onto their bed. “Well let’s get to work.” 

Kaoru nods in agreement.

…………………………………

The host club have joined Kyouya in his limo as he follows two cars with some of his men to go to arrest the twins. 

“I still don’t believe you.” Hunny says in a quiet voice. 

Kyouya turns to look out the window he is sitting by. “Well you shall see soon enough.” He tells them. 

The limo goes quiet as the host club anxiously await the arrival to the twins mansion and they ponder inside of their heads about whether Kyouya is speaking the truth or not. 

The limo goes quiet…… Dead quiet with the exception of the sounds of the limo as the driver continues to drive them to the location. 

Finally after the very tense little bit they arrive to the twins mansion. 

The cars and limo skid to a stop. 

As soon as this happens everyone rushes out, except for the limo driver, and rush into the mansion heading to find the twins bedroom as that’s the most likely place they are at. 

The door is forced open and everyone hurries into it but stop as they look around. 

All doors are open and there is no signs of the twins anywhere.

The window is open allowing the curtains on the inside side of the window are fluttering back as if to create a creepy mood as they flutter in the breeze. 

The twins are gone. They have escaped through the window and are gone. 

The host club move to the twins bed as there is stuff on it. 

There on the bed are wallets and anything else not really valuable that is obviously stolen especially since the ID cards along with anything else at least pretty much worthless or not really worth anything have been left behind. 

Also on the top of the pile is a single item that draws quite a bit of attention.

It’s a letter that is made of cut out pieces of magazine and the letter was even wiped of finger prints. 

It reads:

Thank you.  
-The Crafty Bandits. 

With a picture of two foxes underneath the words facing each other but slightly glancing to the reader.

This just makes the other host club members come to a realization. 

The twins…… Are………

The Crafty Bandits.


	11. Chapter ten.

It begins to rain as the twins continue on their way running or well jogging really through the trees with only a back pack each on their backs. 

They had changed from their school outfits into the outfits they were wearing when Kaoru got Hikaru to go on a “date” with Haruhi. They left their school clothes behind and put their special outfits they have been keeping for the right time in their back packs with everything else they grabbed that they believed that they will need. 

Hikaru slows to a walk and Kaoru does the same. 

They are panting softly. 

“We don’t have a home anymore.” Kaoru says slightly glancing down. 

“We’ll make the world our home.” Hikaru assures his brother as they continue to be pelted with rain. 

“How much farther do you think we need to go before we can rest?” Kaoru asks. 

Hikaru stops and turns to wait for Kaoru who is a little behind him since Kaoru gave a glance back to make sure no one saw them before following. He puts an arm around Kaoru as he now walks beside the other. “At least a little farther then we can find a dry place to hide.” He tells his brother. 

Kaoru nods and the two continue to walk side by side. 

……………………………………….

Kyouya sent his men to look around for any signs of where the twins could have gone but as the rain pelts down soaking them all, including the host club, they come back empty handed.

The twins have disappeared. 

Kyouya sighs feeling frustrated about this. “There is one last way that we can find them.” He says. 

Tamaki turns to him. “How?” 

“We need to make who they really are public.” Kyouya says. “I wanted to save doing such a thing until the right time and now that they have disappeared it is our best bet.” 

The host club look away hesitant but currently their not sure what to think after seeing that the twins really are the crafty bandits. 

So they just remain silent. 

“I will make it public tomorrow. For now let’s get home and rest.” Kyouya says. “If the twins have disappeared then there is currently nothing we can do with no idea where to even start searching.” 

Kyouya’s limo driver takes the host club each to their home before taking Kyouya to his own home. 

The ride was very silent. 

……………………………………………….

Kaoru and Hikaru found a cave that they sit in. 

Hikaru is leaning against a rock staring outside.

Kaoru has his shirt off and it wringing it out as they have also laid out the stuff in their back packs that got wet to let them dry in the cave. He drapes his shirt over a rock after doing his best to wring it out. He then turns to Hikaru watching him for a few moments. “Hikaru?” He speaks a little quietly and hesitantly. 

Hikaru doesn’t turn.

There is a few moments of silence. 

“We’ll make it.” Hikaru says a little quiet but Kaoru heard him loud and clear. “I know we can.” He turns to look over his shoulder to his brother with an assuring smile almost as if he looks solemn about them not really having a place to go to currently. “We are the crafty bandits.” 

Kaoru gets up and goes over to his brother. He slips his arms around Hikaru mostly around his neck but with his hands linked together on Hikaru’s chest as he gently leans against his brother. His eyes are closed softly.

Hikaru closes his eyes tilting his head to cuddle with his brother while he raises one hand to rest comfortingly against Kaoru’s hands. 

They remain like that for a few minutes then Kaoru opens his eyes almost halfway. 

“Yes. We can make it.” He says in agreement. 

Hikaru can’t help a real but small smile this time. 

The pitter patter of the rain outside seems to fade away to the two of them.

………………………………………………

Kyouya sits there at the mansion in the living room with a towel on top of his head.

The towel is on the smaller side as it is just sitting there to dry his hair. 

He has already changed out of his wet clothes putting on dry clothes this time. 

In front of Kyouya sitting on the living room coffee table is a laptop. 

He has been writing out the speech for tomorrows TV broadcast to announce the identities of the crafty bandits. He has already contacted the twins parents……. and even though they didn’t want to believe it he heard them rush to the twins room only to find two of Kyouya’s men standing in the room with the left behind stolen items.

After that they had hung up. 

Kyouya closes his eyes softly for a moment with a sigh. 

In truth he didn’t want the crafty bandits to be one of his friends….. But in the end that’s how it turned out. 

No one can control how life is going to happen though and Kyouya knows this very well so he opens his eyes to continue with his work. 

The next day……………

It’s a bright and sunny day. 

A spokesperson is getting ready to do the announcement Kyouya got her to do on live TV as many TV crews gathered to get the story. 

The woman is a blonde with straight hair reaching to her shoulders, beautiful honey colored eyes and a formal black dress with black high heels. 

The broadcast begins as it is breaking news even as this is live on TV with many watching. 

“With the help of the Ootori family the police have finally been able to identify the Crafty Bandits that have been terrorizing our city with their theft.” The spokesperson begins. She holds up a picture of the twins. 

A picture of Kaoru in her right hand.

A picture of Hikaru in her left hand. 

“These two boys are the Crafty Bandits. Their names are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin.” She explains making sure to keep the photos up to let people get a good look. “They have ran off avoiding arrest and are now on the run. We ask that anyone who has any information on where they could be please call the number I am about to give you.”

Kyouya is watching this all happen only to turn away to look to the sky that is almost completely cloudless. “They cannot run forever.” He whispers to himself under his breath. 

…………………………………………………..

Hikaru and Kaoru are once again on the move as they continue on their way through the forest this time walking. They feel pretty confident that they have been able to leave anyone chasing them in the dust yesterday. 

Hikaru tilts his head to the side slightly and his eyes flicker to Kaoru who slightly watching the ground a little in front of him. He watches his brother for a few moments then moves his head to it’s normal position and reaches over gently grabbing Kaoru’s hand in comfort. 

Kaoru turns his head to look to Hikaru for a few moments before turning back to where they are going. He holds Hikaru’s hand back. 

There is a few moments of silence then Hikaru turns to Kaoru again this time actually turning his head. 

“We will sneak into town and get some food then head off on our way.” Hikaru tells his brother.

Kaoru nods to tell his brother ok. 

They turn heading towards the city knowing that they will need some food.


	12. Chapter eleven.

They stop in an alley just on the edge of the city to put on hoodies and pull the hood up so as to keep them from being recognized right away. They add sunglasses to help hide themselves then make sure they are ready then stuff their hands into their pockets as they walk down the street with their heads down doing their best to keep themselves from being identified by others. 

Hikaru looks around for a place to get food. He nods to a store and Kaoru looks only to nod in agreement.

They head inside and grab a basket just acting like every day normal shoppers. They walk around grabbing what they need making sure the food will be able to fit in the limited space left in their bags and will be able to last for a bit. 

Once all set they head to the self-check out to avoid the people at the cash registers. 

Kaoru grabs some of the stolen money they have while Hikaru scans the stuff. 

The lady working at self-check out doesn’t mind them but watches them for a little bit as if to make sure they don’t pull anything funny. 

Though right now she has no reason to worry since the two need to keep a low profile at this moment if they want to escape. 

Hikaru turns to Kaoru who hands him the money and he turns back putting the money into the machine. 

They grab the receipt, change and the stuff then leave the store. 

Off they go to an alley first to stuff the items into their bags, throw out the plastic bags they got to looks as normal as possible, get their bags back on themselves then head off away from the city.

It is time they truly begin their journey. 

“They won’t get us.” Hikaru says with a grin at Kaoru as they leave the city behind.

Kaoru turns and smiles at Hikaru. “You bet they won’t.” 

The two continue walking away from the city. 

……………………………………………………

Kyouya paces in his room feeling frustrated. “We should have had them by now!” He mumbles to himself. 

There’s a knock on the door making Kyouya stop pacing and turn hopefully towards it.

“Come in.” Kyouya calls 

One of his men opens the door walking inside. 

“Did we get them?” Kyouya asks hopefully. 

The man looks down. “No sir.”

Kyouya frowns at this response. 

“Sir. We’ve looked into any and every call so far but none of them are true leads. It’s either people looking for attention, pranks or misunderstandings.” The man continues.

Kyouya sighs. “So why did you come to me then?” He asks letting it be obvious he is a little annoyed at this. 

“Because there has been an update on the possibility if we can track them by their cell phones.” The man says. 

Kyouya perks up remembering he asked his men to see if they could find the twin’s cell phones since it’s possible the twins took those with them. “And? Can we use them to track the two?”

The man looks down a little and rubs the back of his head. “Well you see….” He begins. “They found the twin’s cells in the nightstand drawer.” He tells Kyouya.

Kyouya’s face falls at this. “Oh I see.” 

“I’m sorry sir but I don’t think they are going to let it be that easy.” The man says lowering his hand from his head. 

Kyouya looks away. “We must continue the search and continue looking into the leads.” He commands. 

The man nods standing tall again. “Yes sir!” He leaves the room with that. 

“The twins are going to make this chase harder than I thought they would.” Kyouya mummers to himself as he’s left alone in the room with the door open. “They’re more clever at this thieving without getting caught thing then I calculated.” His realizations only make him sigh and bring a hand up to rest two fingers on the bridge of his nose. “Well this is going to take some more work to complete.” He slightly grumbles. 

The rest of the day people searched for these master thieves however no sign anywhere. 

Kyouya is growing more and more frustrated as he sends out more and more men to scour the city. He is just about to send out the final group of me. “Go and search this section of the city.” He commands pointing to a map. “Leave no area unsearched and no house left unchecked. If it’s occupied talk to the person who answers the door. If it’s abandoned or for sale we have permission to enter such buildings.” He tells them then lowers the baton he’s holding from the map. “There will be a high ranking officer in the front lobby to collect everyone’s reports when each group comes back around nightfall. That higher ranking officer will report to me when he’s collected all information while the rest of you wait for the higher ranking officer to dismiss you. Do you understand me?” He demands. 

“Sir yes sir.” The group says with a salute. 

“Then go!” Kyouya swings the baton in the direction of the door pointing at the door with the baton to emphasize his point.

The group of men hurry out the door.

Kyouya lowers the baton watching them rush of. “Where could they be?” He wonders in a whisper to himself. 

So after putting the baton away Kyouya waits for the higher ranking officer to come around to give him hopefully news that they have a lead. 

In the meantime Kyouya stares at the map trying to think like the twins to try to think of where they could have possibly gone to. 

As night rolls around Kyouya anxiously awaits the report.

Finally after what felt like forever to Kyouya there are footsteps heard approaching where he is. 

Kyouya looks up as the higher ranking officer walks into the room. “Did we get them? Get a lead? Anything?” He asks.

The higher ranking officer doesn’t say anything for a moment.

The world around Kyouya almost seems to grow eerily silent as if the entire world is just holding it’s breath for the big reveal of whether or not they have anything as simple as a sighting or a lead. 

“Well…..” The higher ranking officer begins.

“Yes?” Kyouya says starting to get annoyed at this tension. 

“We…..” The man slightly takes quick a deep breath to give his report.


	13. Chapter twelve.

“We have nothing. No leads. No sightings. Nothing.” The higher ranking officer reports. 

Kyouya doesn’t look quite happy with that answer. “Nothing?”

“It’s as if they have simply vanished.” The higher ranking officer tells Kyouya.

Kyouya turns away so his side is facing the higher ranking officer and he glances down. “This isn’t good. They’ve most likely found some place outside of the city.” He says to himself as he thinks. “But if that’s true then how far are they going or have gone?” He almost hums in thought. “They haven’t left a single clue for us to work with. We have no way to even know where they are going or have left to.” 

The higher ranking officer stands there almost wondering if he should just leave. 

Kyouya finally raises his head and turns to the officer. “Dismiss everyone for the night.” He orders. “We will need to hope that the police members are on the look out for the twins outside of the city.”

“Yes sir.” The higher ranking officer leaves to do as told.

Kyouya looks down. “You’ve gotten away tonight but one of us will win this little game you have set up. You cannot hide from us forever.” He talks to himself a little quietly. He tries to sleep that night but he finds it hard to get any rest with his mind buzzing and wondering where the twins could have disappeared off to. 

The next day……………..

The twins had taken some shelter in a hollow tree for the night and are getting ready to go back on the road again. They head off on their way. 

Kaoru looks down slightly and Hikaru turns to his brother. 

Hikaru smiles sympathetically and wraps an arm around his brothers waist pulling him closer to him. 

Kaoru turns to look to his brother seeing the sympathetic smile. He smiles a little at that and leans more against the other. 

“We’ll be ok.” Hikaru says in assurance. “We will always have each other.” He adds then leans over placing a gentle kiss to Kaoru’s forehead as they continue to walk. “I promise.” 

Kaoru smiles more at that. “Me too.” 

…………………………………………

Kyouya sighs as nothing has still come up regarding the twins even as it has drawn to late afternoon. 

A knock comes to his door making him turn to it. 

It opens revealing Tamaki.

“Kyouya~!” 

“What is it Tamaki?” Kyouya asks the other as he pushes up his glasses. 

“What’s gotten you so down?” Tamaki asks leaning against the other. 

“There is still no sign of the twins anywhere.” Kyouya says turning away from the other. 

“Awww dear mommy you need to have faith!” Tamaki chirps smiling wide making him have to close his eyes. “You can do it!” 

Kyouya turns to Tamaki and even through the smile the other has on his face he can see a small spark of sadness because the twins were not who they all thought they were. “Tamaki…..” 

Tamaki opens his eyes half way and leans closer to the other. “Kyouya.” He seals his lips over the others.

Kyouya stays there surprised for a few moments. 

Tamaki pulls away but Kyouya ends up following after Tamaki closing his eyes as their lips come together once again.

The blonde smiles at this. 

…………………………………………………….

Seven weeks later and there still is no news on the twins. 

……Well not Yet……….

Night time rolls around…………

A night guard that is working his shift is walking around the art building with a flashlight looking around himself as he walks. 

They have just put on display an art piece made by a famous artist.

The piece is a small golden statue of a Phoenix. 

He passes by one area and continues on down the hall. 

A shadowy figure pokes itself out of the darkness peering at the guard as he walks down the hall only to dash across the hall. 

The guard stops and turns around shining the flashlight that way however there is no signs of anyone. He examines the area for another minute before continuing on his way turning around a corner. 

A figure in the shadow emerges peering around a corner only to do a wave like signal.

The guard stops sensing someone’s gaze on him. He turns around shining the flashlight behind himself only to find himself facing two people standing there. 

The two smirk as they stand there with one having his hand on the others shoulder while they both have their hands linked together in front of them.

Before the guard can do anything smoke surrounds him making him sleepy till he falls backwards fainting. 

The flashlight rolls a little away from the guard. 

The two thieves smirk wider at this as the smoke disappears before it can reach them. 

“That’ll keep him occupied.” Kaoru says. 

“Yes.” Hikaru agrees. 

The two move off deeper into the building leaving behind the little gas bomb that they bought from someone they met in the forest on their travels to find another city, along with the guard. They continue until they find what it is they are looking for making them stand by it. 

Kaoru pulls out a small perfume bottle like spray bottle of water only to spray it to see if there is any beams that will set off an alarm. 

Looks like there isn’t any so as Kaoru puts the bottle away Hikaru reaches for it grabbing it. 

Once they take it off of the stand the alarm rings so they leave behind their signature card then they dash out of the building with their prize in hand. 

Another successful mission completed as they race away from the building. 

Police rush to the building but it’s too late. 

The twins are gone. 

Once the night guard is revived from his sleep they get a sketch of the thieves. 

As thought……. It’s……..

The crafty bandits and they seem to have a new outfit. 

By late next morning one of Kyouya’s men rush into the room. 

“Kyouya sir!” He says skidding to a stop.

Kyouya looks up from his laptop. “What is it?” 

“The crafty bandits struck again.” He reports. 

“Where? Give me all the information.” Kyouya demands. 

The man hands Kyouya a folder. 

Kyouya takes it and opens it. “Hm. Interesting.” He hums slightly. “Make their new outfits public. If someone spots them in those then it can help us track them down.” 

“Yes sir.” The man salutes then rushes out of the room. 

“You two have only made it easier for us to find you.” Kyouya says mostly to himself. “I will do everything in my power to make sure you do not win.” 

So the outfit the two used are now public as it goes on the news as an update in the case as the public are asked to continue looking out for the two. 

The chase continues.

In the city that was just stolen from now has a huge police wide search through the city looking for the crafty bandits and the stole art. 

But nothing is turning up. 

The two are in an alley as they have changed into sweats including a pull over hoodie each with the hood up. They are leaning against walls in the alley so they are facing each other and the stolen art tucked away in one of their bags. They keep their heads down and make sure to not be found or spotted by searching police officers. 

Hikaru smirks. “Alright Kyouya. Let’s play a new game and see who wins now. Catch us if you can.” 

Kaoru mirrors his brothers smirk. “Let the game begin.” 

The two move out of the alley and jog in the opposite direction the most recent police that passed by went in. 

…………………………………………….

“Damn it!” Kyouya growls. “How could they have gotten away again!? They should have been more noticeable with those outfits!” He slams a fist on the table as he says this but pauses for a few moments. He flops back into the sofa with his unclenched hands at his sides. “No matter.” He mummers to himself. “We will just step up our game. You can’t run forever.” 

No one can run forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure about using this but I finally decided why not. It’s the outfit that inspired this story. 
> 
> To see it go to Devianart.com then search: Hitachiins by kitten-chan
> 
> It should be the first one that pops up. It’s the black and white outfits. The design not mine but it’s how I imagine their outfits they now are using looks.


	14. Chapter thirteen.

The game of cat and mouse ensues for quite a long time. 

But even with the near captures the twins have managed to escape every time. 

It is frustrating Kyouya as the twins continue to get away moving from town to town to spread their thieving career while evading capture. 

They’ve been playing this game of cat and mouse for almost thirteen years. 

But once it goes into it’s thirteenth year something would happen that would make this game won or lost…….

The crafty bandits, in their thieving outfits they use now to steal things, who are now almost thirty years old have stolen from a rich person’s mansion. They are now running away as nearby police begin the chase. 

Sirens blare as police cars begin to gain on them. 

Kaoru glances back in worry as they are being approached. 

Hikaru turns and sees someone about to get into his car giving him an idea.

Kaoru turns back to where they are going when Hikaru turns pushing the man away grabbing the keys. He hurries to the passenger side with the stolen diamond necklace in one hand. 

Hikaru gets into the drivers seat as the quickly close the doors.

“Hikaru….” Kaoru says feeling his heart pounding and his mind racing. 

“Don’t worry. I drove a car in a video game. Remember?” Hikaru starts the car remembering what the video game with a controller similar to a car had. He slams a foot on the pedal and the car begins to speed away. 

The two barely missing crashing with another police cruiser who came around the corner with it’s sirens on along with it’s lights as it joins in on the chase. 

Kaoru sits there letting his brother drive. He hopes that they can get away this time as it looks like it’s going to be close. 

Hikaru focuses on speeding down the road trying to lose their pursuers. 

They continue to race down the road swerving to avoid hitting people and other cars.

Trying to not hurt anyone.

They may be thieves but they don’t want to physically hurt someone if they can avoid it. 

More and more police cars are joining the chase as they continue to drive as fast as they can to try to get away.

“Damn it.” Hikaru curses seeing this. 

A police car moves close enough and slams into the back of their car to try to ram it off the road. 

Hikaru growls and tries to make the car go faster trying to distance them from the police cars. He manages to put some distance between them and the police cruisers. He smiles feeling a little victorious at this. 

Kaoru then notices two police cars up ahead. “Hikaru look out!” He says in fear. 

Hikaru spots the two police cars on either side of the road. “No choice!” he goes straight through only to have the car rock. “Fuck! I think they destroyed one of our tires!” He finds it harder to control the car but he continues to try to get away finding that they are moving slower than before.

A police cruiser comes up beside them and rams into their side.

“Hang on!” Hikaru says to his brother who grabs his own seat. 

The car skids off of the road going down the slope sideways as Hikaru tries to straighten them while trying to keep them from flipping over. 

Kaoru closes his eyes in fear of what is going to happen. 

Hikaru’s eyes narrow in concentration and they find themselves skidding to a stop in an empty train like yard area. 

Police cars race down and soon have the two surrounded with the twins back being the train yard where they won’t really have anywhere to run. 

Kaoru opens one eye hesitantly as if scared that he is going to see that they actually just died in a bad car crash or something.

“Fuck.” Hikaru slams his hands in frustration against the steering wheel. 

Kaoru opens both eyes and turns to his brother in fear. 

The officers get out of their cars pointing guns at the car the twins are in. 

“Get out of the car with your hands in the air!” One officer calls. 

They are not sure if the twins are currently armed or not. 

“What do we do?” Kaoru asks in pure fear. 

Hikaru looks to his brother in worry and some fear as both of them search each other’s eyes for a second or two. He looks away only to end up looking down to around the area of his lap and he clenches his teeth as he thinks. “Give me a moment.” He says to his brother through his clenched teeth. His eyes flicker back and forth as he tries to figure out what they are supposed to do now then he comes up with an idea perking up when it comes to his head. He turns to look to Kaoru, now that he is sitting normally again since he straightened when he perked up with the idea that came to him, with a comforting and assuring gaze as he does his best to remain strong for his slightly younger brother. “Do we still have those plastic guns we used once to steal from a jewelry store?”

“You mean the ones that we got rid of the orange tips of?” Kaoru asks.

Hikaru nods. “Yeah. Those ones.” 

“Yeah.” Kaoru grabs his bag and takes out the two guns. 

Hikaru takes one. 

“What are you planning?” Kaoru asks. 

Hikaru smiles almost sadly at Kaoru. “We escape or die trying.”

Kaoru’s eyes widen at Hikaru’s words. 

“Get out of the car!” The police officer calls again as the others begin to get ready to move forward towards the twins.

Kaoru’s breathing picks up speed a little. “But Hikaru.” He begins.

Hikaru hushes his brother gently and places a gentle hand on his brothers hand that is holding the plastic gun. “Kaoru. I care about you.” He tells the other. “I’m not going to let us end up in jail. We will only end up in a lot of suffering. After all we are good looking.” 

Kaoru looks down with a nod. “Yes. I know.” He lets the other know. 

Hikaru brings his brother close in a hug. “We can do this.” He says in encouragement. “I love you.” 

Kaoru closes his eyes and hugs his brother back. “Right. I love you too.” He says a little quietly with a very soft nod of his head. 

A single tear from both of them fall down their cheeks. 

The police are just about to move forward to take down the twins and arrest them. 

Then….. The twins open the passenger door and the driver’s door. 

They step out but stay low using the doors as like shields. Their hearts racing and their minds almost going blank with the tense anticipation of what is going to happen. 

…………………………………………….

Kyouya turns on the TV which is tuned into the news. 

“A police chase has landed them to surround the thieves who stole a car after stealing from a rich mans house as we have been informed.” The news caster in the helicopter flying around the scene where the standoff is taking place.

Kyouya blinks. “Could it be?” He wonders to himself as he leans a little closer to watch the feed from the news helicopter trying to see if he can see if it really is the twins or not. 

…………………………………………………..

The tense standoff has a very heavy feeling that is mixed with the tension taking place. 

Kaoru takes a deep breath as he holds the gun getting ready to do the plan as he has his bac to the car door currently protecting him. He looks over to Hikaru who is facing the car door he’s hiding behind.

Hikaru’s eyes move over to look to his brother. 

Both are scared about this but seeing that the other shares their feeling of fear makes them feel a little better. 

Hikaru smiles then mouths what he wants to say to his brother. ‘I’ll see you in the end.’

Kaoru nods in agreement. 

The two then turn away and as the police officers take one step to go to try to arrest the twins is when the two leap out of hiding facing the police aiming the plastic guns.

“THEY’RE ARMED!” A police officer calls. 

The twins begin taking steps backwards when the police begin to fire at them before anyone gets hurt as the twins have their weapons aimed at the officers.

………………………………

“Shots fired! Shots fired!” The news caster says as the echo of the gun shots can be heard. 

…………………………………………

Kaoru gasps loudly in pain barely managing to hold back a scream and falls backwards as he hears Hikaru’s cry of pain mixed with the sounds of shots being fired. His vision begins to go black as the last thing he sees is the twilight time sky before he blacks out into darkness. 

The police quickly move forward towards the twins as they stop firing to move in to arrest them. 

One officer each grabs the guns only to pause in surprise. 

“The guns are fake.” One of the officers holding one of the plastic guns says. 

Another officer crouches beside Kaoru and looks for a pulse. He stands back up with a shake of his head. 

Kaoru is dead. 

Hikaru’s P.O.V.

I feel so weak…… I can’t move…… 

There are police officers leaning over me as I can just barely see them as darkness is staring to take over my vision as it begins to blur. 

My eyes are barely open and I think they are talking to me but they sound like they are underwater. 

Those bullets….. They really hurt! 

I can’t hold back any longer and my eyes slip closed as I let out a breath letting the darkness take over me. 

“Hikaru.” 

Kaoru!?

I try to open my eyes but they aren’t working. 

“Hikaru….. Open your eyes.” 

Kaoru…… I can’t get them to work! 

I…… I want to see you again……… 

“Hikaru…..” 

No…. Kaoru! Please! Stay with me! 

Don’t leave me alone………

Finally….. Finally I start to be able to move my eyes. 

……. Come on…… Open! 

I slowly blink them open barely being able to open them and I see a blurry figure leaning over me. 

Is it…..? 

I blink a few more times trying to get my vision to no longer be blurry. 

Please…. I want to know if it is true……..

I blink a few more times and finally my eyesight starts to become clear again as my eyes can now open to half way. 

It is!

Looking down at me is Kaoru who smiles looking relieved as he seems to be gently holding me with my upper body laying across his lap. 

“I knew you could do it.” 

I give the best smile I can back as slowly my strength and feeling in my body returns to me. 

It looks like we’re stuck in a world of darkness…… But……. At least we’re together. 

That’s what counts.

No one’s P.O.V 

“Police are moving away from the bodies. It appears that they are dead.” The news reporter says. “The Crafty bandits are taken down.” 

Kyouya gasps at this. He was hoping to capture the twins and try to help those that had become his friends….. He didn’t want it to end like this……… 

“All the way until the end they were the worlds greatest thieves and that is how the world will remember them.” The news caster says. “But your actions will always come back to you at one point or another.” 

Kyouya turns off the TV then lowers the remote down to be at his side as the arm holding it goes to his side. He looks down. “I wish the two had a better fate.” He mummers to himself. 

“There was nothing you could do.” A voice says. 

Kyouya looks up to the person who spoke. 

There stands Tamaki. 

Tamaki sadly smiles. 

“How long have you been standing there for?” Kyouya asks. 

“The whole time since you turned on the news.” The blonde responds as he moves to settle next to Kyouya on the couch. 

Kyouya puts the remote on the coffee table as Tamaki settles next to him. He turns his head to look to the other. 

Tamaki reaches over pulling off Kyouya’s glasses gently putting them on the coffee table. “You did your best to try to catch them to try to help them. That’s what counts dear mommy.” He says staring directly into Kyouya’s eyes. 

Kyouya smiles very softly at Tamaki’s words. “Thank you.” 

………………………………………….

As predicted the twins went down in history as one of the greatest thieves ever to live. 

They were killed not technically caught as they fought against the law till the very end.

The twins were left to forever roam in a world of darkness….. on their own with only each other for company…….

They were lucky they got trapped there instead of being dragged to hell and they know it well. 

Those that cared for them were saddened by their deaths but it was unavoidable. 

Fate always rules over peoples wants always and forever. 

The end.


End file.
